Burning
by AnimeVamp1997
Summary: Personification, in the way only Second Life can do it. A girl like ice decides to be fire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell me...**_

Life is not a paradise. It is not a gift.

It is a curse.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Anger.

This is life.

This is being _human._

_**Would you rather die by fire...**_

Being human...

Is a horrible thing.

Yet humans say that they are God's greatest creation.

That we were made in his image.

Tell me, was God meant to be cruel?

Was He meant to be _Pain?_

For if we are made in his image...

What does that make him?

_**Or by ice?**_

What does that make _life?_

Life is a curse.

So what would you do if you had a second one?

_**I would rather burn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire had to be the most interesting thing Yin Xue had ever seen. It burned brightly, fiercely.

A stark contrast to how she was.

She was a fake. Her control over her emotions had rendered her unable to understand herself, to know who she truly was, and with her past it was a familiar process of adjusting her personality to survive even if it was only just to get on better with another person. Now, the way she came to be so is not something she wished to disclose at this point in time, but back to the point.

The first time she had ever laid eyes on the game '_Second Life' _she was completely uninterested. The _second _time she laid eyes on _'Second Life' _ was when she briefly glimpsed it in the hands of her brother when he was forcing her to play it.

Currently, she was staring unblinkingly at the steadily freaking out GM that was supposed to be helping her. She had the feeling the female GM would break down soon enough. She seemed to be the type with a weak will. After all, even if the GM didn't know it, she was in a staring contest with Yin. She _never _lost a staring contest.

Ah.

She broke down.

The GM - who had cheerfully introduced herself as 'Flower' _'Is that normal...?' _and informed her of the scan she went through upon her arrival - was covering her eyes which were doing an impressive imitation of waterfalls and screaming at Yin not to stare at her. She simply shrugged and shifted her eyes to the right to stare blankly into nothing.

When the sniffling calmed down somewhat, she looked back. Straight into the puffy red eyes of Flower.

Hm. She just doesn't get it does she?

The next twenty minutes was spent repeating the past events.

* * *

When Flower finally learned not to stare into her eyes in silence, they got down to business.

"Now, you have hundreds of choices to pick from!" Flower said with a bright smile.

She glanced over at the ones closest to her and eliminated each one with a soft 'no'. Every one she eliminated disappeared immediately. She paused at one that was demonic looking with bat like wings, a leathery tail, and glowing red eyes. She walked past it with a 'maybe'. Then she paused, captivated.

In front of Yin was a small burning fire, glowing bright red and flickering in an invisible breeze.

"I want this one." She said without looking at the GM.

There was a hesitant and slightly incredulous pause before Flower responded.

"A.. are you sure? People rarely ever pick that character and even then they usually quit.." Flower trailed off. Yin nodded sharply in response.

"I want it."

"Alright then.. there are few things you can customize about a fire... but there are still some choices. Why don't we get started!" Suddenly Flower was _very _excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: So, apparently, I forgot to give Yin her in-game name! GAH! I can't believe I forgot that! Thank you _cheshirekitten909_ for spotting it and telling me!**

* * *

Yin stared cautiously at Flower, warily eyeing the excited gleam in her eye.

"Alright let's get started! Do you want me to tell you the basic information about the avatar 'fire'?" Flower asked cheerfully. Yin nodded.

"Okay, so fire only has fire attacks, obviously, but if you choose so, you can level those attacks to such a high power that it doesn't matter. Also, since this game is the first of its kind, you can create your own attacks (though that's usually by mistake) and the game will name it accordingly. The fire avatar also has a 'human' form, but you can only access it at level twenty. When you hit level twenty the game will automatically pull you into a suitable 'sub-space' as we call it, and you will get a chance to create your human form. The human form however is very basic and it is composed entirely of your element. Do you understand?" She asked. Yin flicked her hand to tell her to continue without answering. Flower pursed her lips and harrumphed.

"Fine! The fire avatar focuses mainly on attack power and speed, and stamina is fire's weakest part. Do you still wish to choose fire?"

Yin nodded sharply.

"Let's start customizing then! What color would you like your avatar to be?" Flower asked.

A thoughtful look came over Yin and she supported her chin with her right hand. She didn't think about this. She decided she wanted it to look like her. She had short silver hair only reaching her shoulders. She had wanted it long, but her her mother had not wanted it so. Her mother named her 'Yin' after her silver hair.

Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with dashes of hazel. She was a short, petite girl with a slim curvy figure. She never cared for outward appearances, so she always wore what she like and was comfortable, which meant baggy dark clothes that covered her completely. Yin had never liked showing off skin. She didn't like wearing shoes so whenever she got the chance, she didn't wear them. She was small in all departments with wide eyes and pink thick lips. Her skin was as white as snow from rarely going out finding no pleasure in what was outside.

"Silver."

Flower nodded reluctantly, seemingly disappointed with her choice of color. "Silver it is then.." The flame promptly turned silver. "What size do you want it?"

Surprise filled Yin's eyes. _"You can change the size?'_ "Basketball."

"Can't you say more than that!" Flower complained and was pinned by a frosty glare. "Alright, alright! Basketball size!" The fire grew to the specified size. "Now you need to make up and in-game name! Be creative!" She grinned.

Tilting her head to the side, Yin contemplated about choosing a different name than the one she went by her whole life. Why do you need to choose a different name for a game anyway? She mentally sighed. _'Maybe this is what everyone does...? But why?' _Yin was honestly confused as to why people would rename themselves when they had a perfectly good name already. She slightly shrugged and decided to go along with the crazy people.

"Akari."

Flower frowned. "Isn't that Japanese?"

Yin shrugged. She wanted it, to be light, to be brightness. For that is what the name meant. Flower just shook her head.

"Alright...Which continent to you wish to be 'born' in? Northern, Eastern, Southern, Western, or Central?"

"Central." She told Flower.

"Okay, bye!"

Yin merged with her character and fell.


End file.
